Heartbreak, and Love?
by Obsessionist
Summary: Hermione Granger, and Pansy Parkinson are seventh years at Hogwarts. Heartbreak, love and drama collide with 4 students. What kind of things do you think will happen? Find out by reading this story!


Heartbreak, and Love?

Summary: Hermione Granger, and Pansy Parkinson are seventh years at Hogwarts. Heartbreak, love and drama collide with 4 students. What kind of things do you think will happen? Find out by reading this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.

Authors Note: This is my first fan fic. If you have any suggestions, ideas, or complaints, click the wonderful blue button on the bottom left of this page. Thank you! This is also a VERY out of character for everyone really. Hope ya don't mind!

Enjoy!

Chapter One: Why Is He Like This?

AUTHORS NOTE: This is before Christmas vacation.

During classes a couple days before winter vacation, between Transfiguration class and History of Magic class at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione Granger went looking for Pansy Parkinson.

She found her best friend crying in the girls' bathroom. Her sobs were muffled and sounded almost like a kitten mewing; hardly the reflection of a breaking heart, but Hermione wasn't fooled.

She'd heard Pansy cry before. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out why.

Blaise Zabini. (AN-He's a guy)

Hermione slipped into the unlocked stall where Pansy was hiding, her hands covering her face.

Hermione unrolled a swath of toilet paper and handed it to her friend.

"Here, use this. It's more absorbent than your palms."

Pansy took the wad of paper without looking up.

She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

"H-How did you find me, Hermione?" Pansy sobbed.

"When you didn't show up for lunch, and I started checking the bathrooms. This was my third stop." Hermione said, looking at Pansy.

"Wh-Where are the others? I don't want them to see me like this." Sarah sighed. "Millicent went to go to class. Draco's waiting outside in the hall."

"Why couldn't I get a guy like Draco?" Pansy asked.

"You mean instead of a jerk like Blaise? That's always been my question to you, hasn't it?" Hermione felt angry. "Blaise is the reason you're crying, isn't he? I mean, he usually is the reason you cry."

Pansy nodded.

Hermione sighed. "What'd he do this time?"

"We had a fight."

"What about, Pansy?"

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a child," Pansy said. She stood shakily and edged past Hermione out of the stall.

Hermione followed her. "I'm sorry. But you've been fighting with Blaise most of the time you've been dating. And that's been for years! It gets to me because he's not nice to you."

Pansy bent over a sink and splashed cold water on her face. "You just don't understand!"

"Enlighten me then, Pansy. I don't understand. Why are you being like this?"

"This time, it really was my fault!" Pansy shouted. "I ran into Ernie MacMillian (AN-spelling?) at the library last night. Blaise was supposed to meet me at nine, but we had a fight that afternoon and he didn't show up."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Pansy continued while drying her face on a paper towel, "Ernie offered to take me to get some coffee in the kitchens. Someone must have seen us walking together, and told Blaise, because when he walked with me to classes this morning he seemed really upset. I tried to explain that there's nothing between me and Ernie, but he won't believe me."

"So now, he's mad because you had coffee with Ernie? What's wrong with that?"

"I'm Blaise's girl. I shouldn't have gone out with another guy."

"Oh please!" Hermione exclaimed, crossing her arms. "You didn't go out on a date, you had a coffee together. How can he be that insecure? You've been with him since our third year here!"

The whole school knew about Blaise and Pansy's relationship.

Everyone saw them as perfect for each other, people who had been going together forever and who were destined to always be a couple.

Only Hermione and her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy knew about the tumultuous nature of the pairing.

To Hermione's way of thinking, Blaise was often hateful to Pansy, sarcastic and even rude.

Hermione didn't understand why they stayed together.

Pansy could have and guy she wanted at Hogwarts.

"Are you saying Draco wouldn't object if you were seen in public having coffee with some other guy by people who think you've got an exclusive relationship with him?" Pansy said defensively.

"Harry Potter, and I go out all the time and Draco doesn't feel threatened."

"You're best friends, and I wonder why he doesn't hate you for betraying him in fifth year. Of course you go out all the time! Plus Harry has Ginny Weasley for a girlfriend."

Hermione ignored Pansy's logic. "The point is Draco trusts me. After all of the years you've been with Blaise, he should trust you too."

Pansy look dejected.

"That's what I told him Hermione, but he's still angry."

"Then that's his problem, not yours. He needs to get over it, cut you some slack." Hermione said.

"There are other things, too."

Pansy fished in her purse for lip gloss.

"I want to become an Auror, bu-"

"But that's wonderful!" Hermione said, interrupting Pansy.

Pansy smiled for the first time. " My Mom and Dad think so too, especially since I'm passing each class with flying colors."

Hermione was speechless. She'd always known Pansy was smart, but this really proved it. Even though Hermione knew she was smarter.

"It's Dad's alma matter, so he really wants me to become an Auror," Pansy added.

"So why wouldn't you?"

"Blaise hates the idea. He can't accept that I would spend all my time studying than to be with him."

When Pansy had befriended her in third year, it had made all the difference in each of their lives.

Then, when they'd both started at fourth year, Hermione started dating Draco Malfoy.

"How can Blaise expect you to change your plans-your _future_-for him? Why doesn't he change his plans for you?" Hermione asked.

Pansy shook her head.

"He has to work at Gringotts because his grades are poor-if he decides to go to have a career at all. I know you and Draco are planning to go to become Aurors together, so don't pretend you're making any sacrifice for each other in that respect."

"Point taken." Hermione said.

"We do plan on going off to be Aurors together, but first we have to pass the test's."

Hermione stared at Pansy's reflection and her own while Pansy put on powder.

Pansy was blond, with a pretty heart-shaped face, and clear blue eyes.

Hermione's plain brown hair- that she was letting grow long and which now was lank and scraggly-and brown eyes looked drab next to her friend.

But Pansy wasn't conceited about her looks; she was genuinely congenial and friendly. People liked Pansy because Pansy liked people.

"We've missed Professor Binn's class," Pansy said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't have skipped on my account. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Hermione sighed.

"I skipped world lit, big deal. I've already read books on what he's talked about in class, and you know Professor Binn's can put a dead person to sleep.At least it was History of Magic I missed.SoI won't get in trouble since I'm Head Girl! "

Pansy raked a comb through her hair.

"You're the one I'm going to miss the most if I go away, and become an Auror. That mean's I'll have to move away."

Hermione put her hand on Pansy's arm before they stepped out into the corridor.

"Don't let Blaise make you do something you don't want to do. If he really loves you, he'll give you some room to do what you want, and go where you want."

"You're beginning to sound like my mother."

"Hey, no need to insult me."

They both laughed. Hermione_ had _offered a standard refrain, one worthy of any adult.

The truth was, she knew she was right.

Blaise Zabini was trouble.

He always had been, and he always would be.

How could Pansy be so blind that she couldn't see?

In The Hallway

"Ah, Blaise isn't that bad," Draco said, as he walked with Hermione, and Pansy.(AN-Draco is Head Boy!)

While they'd walked to the Great Hall for dinner, Pansy left to sit over by Millicent. Hermione had then told Draco about her conversation in the bathroom with Pansy.

"He tries to control her, and she won't stand up to him," Hermione grumbled now, not pleased with Draco's assessment of Blaise.

"I think that's pretty bad." Hermione said.

Draco grinned down at her.

"Like how you tell me to meet you at the library at seven and don't be late or else?"

"That's different, Draco, and you know it. I'm talking about the way he blows up if she goes against his wishes. The very idea of telling her what to do for a career. Or who she can have coffee with. You don't treat me like that."  
"So, he's a little jealous. We guys get that way when somebody makes a move on our girl."

"A move! We're talking about Ernie MacMillian here. The guys no more a threat to Blaise than I am to The Weird Sisters!" Hermione shouted.

Draco put his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"I'm sure MacMillian thought he'd die and gone to heaven when the lovely Pansy graced him with her presence, so you're right-Blaise has no reason to worry. That's just his way."

"Don't defend him." Hermione pulled on her gloves before they walked out into the snow-covered grass.

"They've been acting that way for years. I can't see it changing."

"But why? Pansy's smart. Why does she let him treat her like she's stupid?" Hermione complained.

"They love each other," Draco said with a shrug. "Just like I love you."

"I know you do, but you treat me right. That's the difference." Hermione said.

"I do, do I?"

"Come here, Pansy!" Blaise shouted, throwing snowballs at Pansy's back as she walked towards them.

Pansy was ignoring him, while he was screaming at her.

"Come here, you lazy bitch!"

Pansy stopped, and so did Blaise's yelling.

"Do you want to walk with us, Pansy?" Hermione shouted over to Pansy.

"No, she doesn't. I'm walking with her. We have to talk, don't we honey?" Blaise said.

Pansy turned toward them, and Hermione saw the track of tears on her cheeks.

_Don't go with him! _Hermione thought.

"Thanks you Hermione, but I'll go with Blaise. It's all right."

Pansy turned around, and walked over to Blaise, while Hermione's heart sank.

"I'll see you later!" Pansy yelled behind her.

Hermione was about to yell back when Draco turned her around.

"Let's go, Hermione. I'm sure Pansy will be fine." Draco said.

Tears filled Hermione's eyes, and they started walking again.

"She didn't have to go with him, Draco."

"I know. I'll talk to him, okay? Maybe he'll listen. He's not really a bad guy, you know Hermione. If she doesn't do what he wants her to, he's afraid she won't come back."

"I hope she doesn't." Hermione said, drying her eyes and simmering with anger. "I hope she leaves him flat. But will you let me curse him, Draco?"

"Fine, just hurry up!"

Hermione ran quickly, and quietly behind Blaise, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." Blaise's books flew in the air, and then toppled on Blaise's head.

Blaise then stood up, and got his wand out.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Blaise froze up, and fell into the snow. Pansy took her cloak off, and put it on top of Blaise.

"Awwwwww, poor Blaise. I'll get Millicent to get you. I can't believe it took me 4 years to do this. We're through. Bye Blaise...Forever." Pansy said, walking away with Hermione, and Draco.

"I'm a free woman!" Pansy shouted, dancing in the snow.

"Come on, Pansy! It's freezing out here! Let's get some food."

They walked into the hallway, and into the Great Hall for dinner.

The three laughed, and talked,while an angry Blaise was walking inthe Great Hall, behind Millicent Bullstrode.

They all said their goodbyes, Draco and Hermione heading to their Dormitory, Pansy heading to the Slytherin Common Room.

"I hope she's alright." Hermione said to Draco when they entered their Dormitory.

"She'll be fine. She's a strong girl. I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning sweetheart." Draco said, yawning.

"Good night Draco. I hope you're right."

They both headed to their rooms, and woke up early the next morning to a noise they heard in their Dormitory.

Hermione, and Draco ran out of their rooms.

"Blaise!" Hermione and Draco shouted.

"Stop!" Hermione screamed, as she watched him ruin their Dormitory.

Draco ran down the stairs, and stopped Blaise.

"BLAISE ZABINI!"

They all stopped as Professor Dumbledore poofed into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore!" they all said.

Hey everyone! This is my first chappie of my story. I hope you liked it! Please review, even if you hated it. Ta ta for now! Next chapter up soon!

-Casie


End file.
